The present invention relates to rodent control apparatus, and more particularly to a trap for killing rodents such as rats by injection of a spear into the rodent after electronically detecting the rodent's presence.
Various rodent control devices (e.g., mousetraps) are well known in the art. Many prior art devices are meant to be used one time and are not effective in the large scale control of undesirable rodents such as mice, rats, and the like. Other known control devices utilize deadly poisons in significant quantities which can adversely affect the environment and have devastating effects on humans, livestock, and pets.
It would be advantageous to provide a rodent control apparatus which is easy to set up and can be used on an ongoing basis to kill a multitude of rodents passing therethrough. Such an apparatus should provide adequate safety features to prevent harm to humans, livestock, pets, and the like. The present invention relates to such an apparatus.